Kemunafikan ini
by meikooo
Summary: Keterhubungan Slaine dengan Asseylum. Hanya fic pendek setelah merasa frustasi akan manga Slaine.


**Kemunafikan ini.**

 **Disclaimer © Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, Gen Urobuchi.**

Warning : Typo mungkin ada. Pendek banget. Entah ini ditunjukan untuk siapa, Slaine haters atau Slaine lovers, saya tidak tahu juga. Baca saja. Spoiler ahead, saat kalian menemukan kata tamat. Itu terserah kalian ingin benhenti atau melanjutkan membaca.

* * *

Apapun dari dirinya, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Asseylum, entah kenapa semua tidak pernah berjalan benar.

Seperti saat dia tahu Asseylum masih hidup. Slaine bergegas untuk segera menyelamatkannya, tapi dia malah diberikan kenyataan pahit. Pengkhiatan besar-besaran.

Kedua kali, Slaine sudah berada begitu dekat Asseylum, tapi, dia malah ditembak jatuh. Oleh Kaizuka Inaho.

Ketiga kali, dia justru menyaksikan Asseylum ditembak tepat di kepala. Darah bercururan dimana-mana. Itu mimpi buruk.

Keempat kali, Slaine tidak mencoba menyelamatkan Putri lagi. Ketika setiap rasa baik hatinya justru berubah menjadi malapetaka. Slaine justru membiarkan putrinya di tangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Jika kebaikannya berakhir petaka, maka mungkin petaka justru akan berakhir kebaikan. Pikiran yang bodoh memang, tapi, dia memang bodoh. Percaya bahwa dia bisa mengubah perang, Slaine justru berakhir menjadi korban politik. Ya, dia memang bodoh.

Kelima kali, Slaine tidak melakukan apapun. Dia justru diselamatkan. Tangisan membasahi papan caturnya. Dadanya sesak. Bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukannya, Asseylum masih saja berbaik hati tidak membunuhnya. Sel penjara yang sempit ini, sejak kapan menjadi begitu sesak?

Keenam kali, pintu sel yang hampir tak pernah dibuka itu terbuka. Bukan lagi Kaizuka Inaho, pengunjung hari ini adalah Ratu Asseylum. Apakah ini mimpi, Slaine tersenyum sinis dalam pikirannya.

"Hei, Slaine, apa kau tahu? Aku sudah melihat burung bersama Inaho. Itu cantik seperti di gambar. Tapi Slaine, aku ingin melihat burung itu bersamamu. Jadi, ayo kita keluar dari sini, Slaine. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Asseylum menggenggam kedua tangannya. Tangan yang kurus itu. Tahanan yang kepalaran dan kurus kering. Tangan putri Asseylum, terasa begitu hangat. Sangat berbeda dengan tangan Slaine yang dingin.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya mereka terhubung. Tidak ada kali ketujuh. Entah kenapa, semuanya menjadi begitu benar.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

Sejauh yang Slaine ingat, Asseylum membawanya keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. Tertatih, Slaine bahkan lupa cara berjalan. Bisa dirasakan olehnya, tangis pedih Asseylum melihat dirinya. Entah rasa kasihan, entah rasa bersalah. Slaine tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, itu tangis yang sangat tulus.

Matanya mengerjap membiasakan sinar mentari yang telah lama menghilang bagi dirinya. Asseylum menujuk langit luas di hadapan mereka. Biru. Cantik. Banyak burung terbang di sana. Burung itu. Yang dulu ditunjukannya pada Asseylum. Itu bukan lagi gambar. Burung asli.

"Syukurlah, Putri Asseylum. Anda berhasil melihat burung-burung itu."

Slaine tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya sekejap. Pandangannya buyar. Pondasinya roboh. Dia hampir saja jatuh ke tanah jika Asseylum tidak memeluknya. Nafasnya sesak.

"Maafkan aku, Slaine. Maafkan aku…"

Asseylum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangisnya terdengar begitu pedih.

Hah, rasanya ini memang mimpi. Keluar dari penjara. Melihat burung-burung terbang bersama Putri Asseylum. Yah, ini memang hanya mimpi sekejap.

Slaine akhirnya menyadarinya. Dia memang tidak akan pernah bebas. Jauh beberapa jam lalu, para sipir memberinya beberapa vitamin. Itu jelas bukan vitamin, melainkan racun. Ini adalah hari eksekusinya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa?

"Tidak, Putri. Semua adalah salahku. Jadi, hiduplah dengan baik. Untukku."

Nafasnya sesak. Batuknya berdarah. Slaine menggegam dadanya kuat, sakit sekali. Darahnya mengotori baju putih Asseylum.

"Maaf, Putri. Aku jadi mengotori baju anda."

"Tidak apa, Slaine. Katakan padaku, Slaine, apa kamu bahagia? Apa kamu bahagia, Slaine?"

Pelukannya sangat hangat. Lebih hangat dari mentari. Apakah itu tanda waktunya sudah hampir habis.

"Ya. A-aku bahagia putri… hah… bisa melihat burung bersama.. itu saja..hah… sudah cukup."

Slaine mencoba menggunakan seluruh kekuatan untuk merengkuh Asseylum. Memeluknya kembali.

Lalu, semua gelap. Hening. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, dia bahagia. Sekarang, dia sudah mendapat sayap untuk terbang.

* * *

A/N : Jadi, tadi saya baru saja baca komik official Slaine yang merupakan bonus BD anime Aldnoah. Langsung, saya merasa kalau saya harus menulis tentang Slaine. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah karakter favorit saya. Saya sangat-sangat kesal sekali dengan akhir yang dialami oleh Slaine di animenya. Lebih kesal lagi karena kisah masa lalunya tidak diceritakan dalam animenya.

Padahal, aslinya gak mau seperti ini. Tapi saya selalu saja kebiasaan, mikirnya plot A jadinya plot B. Ya sudahlah, nikmati saja.

Akhir kata, saya menunggu segela bentuk review yang akan datang jika datang. Semoga kelak ke depannya, ada seseorang yang berhati baik untuk memberikan Slaine ending yang bahagia :')


End file.
